


"UN"- Series

by iknowanicegirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, jinyoung thinks mark hates him, loveandhate, mark is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl
Summary: Seven short stories. All about MarkJin <3
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. "Unsaid"

"Hey!" _**Jinyoung**_ hears Youngjae cheerfully greeting him as he opened their shared apartment's door. "How was your day-"

But he just walked past the younger and headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and poured himself a glass of cold water. Maybe it could help to cool down his boiling temper?

There's no harm in trying.

_"Do I have to spell everything out? Can you not figure things out by yourself? God, you're so annoying!"_  


Jinyoung put the glass down on the kitchen counter. Maybe too harshly, that it made a sound. Thank God it didn't break.

"Whoa!" his room mate/best friend is now on the other side of the counter, facing him with that worry-etched face. "What did the glass ever do to you, hyung?"

Heaving a sigh, and in the hope of calming his tired self, Jinyoung glanced up to him. And because they have known each other for more than eight years, Youngjae gave him a knowing yet a comforting smile before reaching to touch his arm.

"This calls for an all nighter talk." The younger walked over to his side of the counter. "Go and change, and wait on the couch. I'll go make some popcorn with spray cheese. It'll help our brains work in plotting how to kill that jerk."  


_That jerk..._

That jerk's name is **Mark Tuan**. One of South Korea's most famous idol. And well, Jinyoung happens to work as a staff in the company which handles him.

Now, he has to remind himself that he wanted this. When he moved to Seoul with Youngjae after graduating in mass communications, Jinyoung immediately applied for this job. As a fan, there's nothing he'd want more but to work alongside _him_ ; to get a chance to always see _him_ , and be with _him_.

It's a dream job of any fan, be a boy or girl.

But that dream isn't what he imagined.

Ironic as it is, despite of being an actor, Mark finds it hard to show emotions other than being annoyed or impatient, especially towards Jinyoung. No, not _especially_ , but _only_ towards Jinyoung. Mark is fine working with others, but with him.... well, that's debatable.  


But he's not always a jerk. For almost a year of working with Mark, he has seen different sides of the idol. And all those sides... only made Jinyoung fall further.  
  


"Now, tell me what happened." Youngjae started as soon as he finished setting up the small table they have in the living room, a big bowl of popcorn topped with spray cheese and a pitcher full of orange juice- Jinyoung's favorite.

Heaving a deep and very long sigh, Jinyoung did. He told his bestfriend what happened in the practice room earlier.

Jinyoung was heading to the elevator when he received a text message from Mark, asking him to meet the older in the practice room. Mark's rehearsal for the first leg of his world tour just ended. So, being obedient, Jinyoung did go to meet him. Although, he was hesistant because these past few days, Mark has been really cranky towards him for an unknown reason.

But when he went there, all Mark did was ask what he did for the entire day and as to why he wasn't around during his rehearsal. _"I went to check the concert hall, with Jackson."_ He even told Mark about how large the venue was and how excited he is for the idol's concert when Mark suddenly snapped about him doing something which can be taken care of by someone else.

_"Why did you even tag along? Do you really need to be there? Why didn't you just stay here?"_

That marked the start of their argument. That's where their _"talk"_ turned into a whole lot of shouting at each other's faces ~~_(mostly from his part though, not mine)_~~.

"And yeah... he even called me stupid." Jinyoung whined and crossed his arms.

With this, Youngjae could only laugh. "Maybe you are..." he glared at the younger. ~~_How dare he laugh at me?_~~ "Okay, okay. Just try to talk to him and try not to piss him off, alright?"

But how is he supposed to do that? He doesn't even know what exactly is he doing that pisses Mark off that much.  


************  


"Stay. Here."

When Mark succesfully put him by his side, only then did the older let go of his hand and went back to signing the albums handed by his fans.

_What is his problem now?_

Jinyoung was certain that he was just doing his job in assisting the fans when Mark suddenly stood up and dragged him on stage, making him stand by his side. Even the other staffs were surprised by how strange Mark is acting.

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung just stood there and took care of the gifts the fans were giving. He's just there, standing by Mark's side.

"Hey, Jinyoung!"

He glanced at Jackson who is now beside him, handing a bottle of water. "I got this for you, maybe you're thirsty."

Smiling at him, Jinyoung was about to take the bottle when he heard _his_ stern voice. "Jinyoung, stay at the backstage and arrange these gifts." Mark said while glaring at him.

_Now what did I do again?_

Mark then turned to Jackson. "You. Go back there and make sure the fans are staying in line."

Choosing to not say anything about it, Jinyoung just followed his order and headed backstage.  


************  


Walking past Youngjae, Jinyoung slumped his self on the couch.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask. I'll go make you some orange juice."

After a long sigh, Jinyoung rested his head back and stared at the ceiling. _This is your punishment. This is what you get for liking the wrong guy._  


When Youngjae went back with the orange juice he promised, Jinyoung started to vent out his frustrations.

After the night's concert, Mark's manager called him for a short meeting. He discussed about Jinyoung not being able to go to Mark's world tour. That was sudden. As what was originally planned, Jinyoung was supposed to go also, being part of Mark's staff.

Jinyoung was drinking his third glass of the orange juice Youngjae made, with his bestfriend doing a marathon of **13 Reasons Why**. He's not interested because he already had read the book.

"Hyung, please pass the spray cheese."

Jinyoung gave him a bored look before reaching for the bottle of spray cheese on the table when his phone's screen lit up notifying him that he has a message. He handed the spray cheese first to an impatient Youngjae before opening the message.

  
**_From: Mark_**  
  
_I'm here at the Dongdaemun Design Plaza. Don't make me wait._  


_Can you believe this guy? Who even told him to go to that plaza in this time of the night? And he even told me not to make him wait? Who does he think he is? He's crazy._  


"Where are you going?" Youngjae asked when he suddenly stood up from the couch they were both seated on.

Okay. Right. Mark is crazy. _But you are even more crazier, Park Jinyoung_.

"Somewhere."

And that smile from his bestfriend ought to tells him that he doesn't even need to say the details. Because Youngjae knows.

Jinyoung was on his way to his room when his phone's screen lit up again. It's a message from _him_ again.

_Bring a jacket. It's cold._  


Now, this stupid temperamental man really is unbelievable. He really went to the plaza, in this cold night, after a tiring concert? _Does he want to die or something?_

Jinyoung cursed as he realized that he doesn't have any jacket to lend Mark. He ruffled his hair as he thought, _I'll just make sure to drag him into a warmer place when I reach him_.  


*************  


He saw Mark, standing near a tree. Around him are the beautifully lit led white roses. It's the main attraction of the plaza.

Jinyoung approached him and he felt relieved to see that Mark's already wearing a jacket. _Now, why did he ask me to bring one?_ Five steps away and Mark already took notice of him. The older's face crumpled right away.

"Took you long enough."

He scowled at the older being annoyed at him _again_ for no reason. "I was-"

But he wasn't able to finish what he's saying when Mark suddenly pulled him closer, then Jinyoung felt a warm cloth wrapping around his shoulders. He figured it's a coat.

"Your sweater is too thin. Aren't you aware of how cold the weather is?"

_Well, okay._

Mark gave him one last look before starting to walk along the "rose road". He didn't even tell him to follow, but Jinyoung knows he needed to, so he did.

Mark wasn't speaking so Jinyoung decided to talk first. It was getting a bit awkward to be honest.

"Weren't you supposed to get yourself a proper rest?" He told the idol, raising an eyebrow. "If you pass out during this tour, I will never bother myself about you again."

This made Mark turn to look at him. His eyes were something... but Jinyoung is not sure what they meant. "You wouldn't?"

He wants to hate _him_ for this. He's supposed to be mad at the older for his sudden decision about leaving him out for the rest of the tour. He's supposed to mean what he has said a while ago about not bothering himself about the older. But...

"I... I d-don't know."

If he really doesn't like Mark enough, he would've quit this job a long time ago.

But Jinyoung knows, in the deepest corner of his heart, seeing this guy and being with _him_ makes everything worth it.

"Anyway... I don't think you'll be able to bother yourself about me during the whole tour." Mark said. "You will not go with the rest of the staff. You'll stay here."

Something, somewhere in his words, had hurt Jinyoung. He just can't put a finger on it. _Why did he decide on this? Does he not want to see me or be with me that much?_

Letting out a deep breath, Jinyoung answered back. "I don't really have a say on this. If you really don't like me to go, then so be it. I don't want to annoy or piss you off during the tour. The management will kill me."

He heard the older sigh before he heard him talking.

"You will not go with us because I don't want to be pissed off the entire tour just because I'll keep seeing Jackson around you a lot. I don't want to keep seeing him going near you every single time like a love sick puppy. I need to be focused, so I don't want to see Jackson anywhere near you because it'll ruin my mood, and that's the last thing I'll need. . . a distraction."

_Wow_. So it's about Jackson, then? What's his problem with him and Jackson? _This shithead_.

"So you'd rather let me stay here and take him with you. You can't stand seeing me, but seeing Jackson, it's okay?"

They both already stopped walking. They are now facing each other, with eyes challenging the others'. Mark's words made him snap.

"You're really impossible! You still don't get it?"

_And now, he's shouting?_

"Get what? That you don't want me around?"

"You're missing the point!"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I am not missing anything, I clearly understand that-"

Mark then groaned as he walked closer, towering over him. "The point is I don't want to see Jackson near you because it makes me jealous!"

It got him stunned. Frozen, almost.

"W-what?"

Mark sighed exasperatedly. "How can you not get that? I've said that three times already, Jinyoung. Why are you so dense?"

He could only blink twice. _What is this? What is he saying? Has he gone crazy???_

But then Mark held his hand. This would only be the second time that Mark held his hand. The first time was earlier this morning when the older demanded for him to stay and not leave his side.

"Wouldn't you ask me why? Why it makes me jealous?" There goes his smile. _And no, Park Jinyoung! Don't melt just yet and embarass yourself in front of Mark Tuan!_ But really, Mark is making it hard for him, with that cool boy smile he's sporting. "It's because-"

"No!" Jinyoung immediately covered his ears. He is flustered, alright! He can't handle this much. "I don't need to hear it. I am fine with this. I don't need any words."

But his heart won't stop thumping.

Hearing this, Mark just smiled, reached for both of his hand which were still covering his ears, and intertwined their fingers together.

"Alright, I guess some things are better left unsaid." Mark held his hand closer to his lips and kissed it. "These things are better when expressed, through actions."

His free hand reached for Jinyoung's chin, as he tipped his face on one side, and closed the distance between their lips.

And Jinyoung. . . . . well, he couldn't agree more to what Mark has said.


	2. "Unkiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter. Hope y'all like it ^^

"You can't do this to me!"

**_Jinyoung_** shouted, wriggling his arms off with all of his might, as his **best** friends kept on dragging him into the cursed booth.

_No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No._  


"Hyung, come on. We're getting sick of you sulking all alone every Valentine's day." Yugyeom said while still refusing to let go of his left arm.

"Besides, we can assure you that this guy is a looker, so can you please stop resisting?" Bambam, his other bestfriend _~~and Yugyeom's boyfriend~~ _added, gripping on his right arm.  


_This is a mess_. How did he get in this situation? Jinyoung is pretty sure that he has been a _fairly_ good friend to them _~~no matter how annoying they could be~~_ , so why are his bestfriends doing this to him?

It's the school fair and everyone is hype about it. Including Bambam and Yugyeom. In fact, they're so excited, that they even thought of signing Jinyoung up in this **"Kissing Booth"**. A perfect booth for Valentine's day, some might think. Jinyoung certainly didn't want to take part on this. But he also knows that these nutheads won't take _'no'_ as an answer. The couple kept on insisting that they are tired of Jinyoung and his singleness but, he is more than perfectly fine with it.

Who said he needs a boyfriend? ~~_regardless of the fact that everyone else is dating everyone..._~~

But yeah... Jinyoung still thinks he is not in need of one.  


"Inside you go!"

Bambam and Yugyeom managed to get Jinyoung inside the tent by giving him an almost harsh push. It was harsher than it should've been, that he found himself stumbling forward and almost falling over, if not for. . . . . . .

_~~holy cheeseflakes-~~ _

"S-sorry." Jinyoung stuttered, finding it hard to avert his eyes from the guy in front of him.

**_He_** , with blonde hair, pointed nose, pink lips and beautiful brown eyes only shrugged.

_Who is he?_  


Just then, the curtain opened, and a guy dressed in white dress shirt went inside. "Well, we have here another pair of lovebirds."

_Love-what??!!!_

"It's so good to see two people, uniting here, allowing us to see the beauty of love which you will show with a simple kiss."

_A simple what??!!!!_

"N-no... It's not..." Jinyoung tried to explain, waving his hands frantically in front of both of the guys and shaking his head. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"What are you saying? You went in here." The ~~(handsome)~~ guy said, looking a bit annoyed.

"My friends dragged me here, I didn't-"

"Either way, you're here. And we can't leave unless we do what we're supposed to do."

His brows were now knitted. "What we're supposed to do?" he repeated.

The guy nodded. "This is a kissing booth. The name explains itself." Jinyoung could only stare at the guy in disbelief. "Let's just get this done and over with, alright, princess?"

Jinyoung was about to retaliate about the guy calling him _princess_ and say something to stop him but, maybe his hands should've moved instead.

In one swift motion, all he feels now is a pair of lips touching his own. His eyes have gotten even bigger.

_Why is he kissing me?_

But before Jinyoung could process everything, the guy is already smirking against the kiss, pulling away slowly.

"Well, that's not too bad, isn't it?"

Pinching his chin, the guy gave him a wink before leaving the booth.

_What the hell did just happen?_

**************

"I'm not talking to the both of you."

**_Jinyoung_** said to Bambam and Yugyeom who were both pouting like sad puppies to their owner. He pretended not be moved by their cuteness, because he is mad. Because of his **_bestfriends_** , some random guy got his **first** kiss. That's definitely something to be mad about!

"You can't be mad at us forever!" Yugyeom whined. "You didn't even tell us what happened in that booth!"

"Right! You just left us, with your cheeks incredibly flustered-"

"Yah! They were not!" he shouted, interrupting Bambam on whatever shit he's about to say. _O_ _f course I wasn't flustered!_

This had the two younger ones laughing. And Jinyoung could only glare at them both.

"Alright, we'll stop teasing. Just don't be mad at us. We promise, we won't do that to you again!" Bambam said, with twinkling eyes.

"It's not as if someone can steal my first kiss, twice-" Jinyoung was saying but was interrupted when someone bumped hard into him. "Hey?"

The girl, just gave him a side eye before leaving.

"What was that about?" Yugyeom asked, but Jinyoung could only shrug.

**************

**_Jinyoung_** got his answer, a week after.

It was when he saw _him_ again... **_him_**... The guy who stole his first kiss. And that's when he also learned that he is Mark Tuan - the campus' prince. He was just kissed by someone who is crushed on by the majority of the school's population, be it girls or boys. Now he realizes what kind of trouble he has got himself into.

A week passed, and the harsh and annoying treatment of most of the students got into Jinyoung's nerves.

So one day, Jinyoung finds himself dashing to the hall, towards the cafeteria, looking for that nest of blonde hair. He heaved a deep breath before approaching his table where two more guys were seated on. He recognizes them, Jackson Wang and Lim Jaebeom. Boy, did Jinyoung mess up in his last year in high school!

"Mark Tuan." Jinyoung said, hitting the table with his hands. "You've put me in this wretched situation. I demand you fix it."

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Fix what?"

"This." He repeated. "Half of the school's population is mad at me, and it's not even my fault that you kissed me."

"It was the rule of the kissing booth. What do you expect me to do, then?"

Jinyoung could only grunt. "I don't know. You kissed me. If you didn't, my life should've been peaceful, still. But since you did, now it's not. So I demand you to fix it."

He watched as _the_ Mark Tuan stood up and cocked his head to one side. "You said the kiss shouldn't have happened, right? And you demand that I fix the situation?"

"Yes."

And there goes his signature smirk. "Are you suggesting that I unkiss you?"

_Huh, what? Unkiss?_

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" Then, Mark's inching closer, so much closer that Jinyoung could only step back.

"But if you insist, then I could give back the kiss which I stole from you."

*************

Enough to say that their conversation didn't go well. So that also means, the harsh treatments didn't stop. Bambam and Yugyeom kept on asking why, so he just told them it's because of the kissing booth. _~~he isn't even lying~~ _They did apologize.

  
Unlike this certain blonde guy.

  
Jinyoung is here at the rooftop. He just wanted to get away from those annoying stares. But he didn't expect to see the very same person who caused all this.

"What brought you here?"

"Your fangirls." he answered. "And fanboys..." he even hissed.

Only then was Jinyoung able to tell Mark about what was happening. Mark didn't know it was what was happening. 

"You made them hate me, and you stole my first kiss." He glared at the blonde who has this surprised look in his eyes but an amused grin on his lips.

"I'm your first kiss?"

Jinyoung hissed again. "That's not something to be happy about! Do you imagine what you've done? You stole my first kiss. I've spent years imagining how perfect it would be, with the right person. I imagined it to happen on a picnic date, as we both watch the sunset! It was supposed to be perfect but you ruined it."

A minute has passed but he heard nothing from the blonde. He looked up and see Mark staring ahead. 

"I guess I need to make it up to you." He heard him say before standing up. "I'll go ahead now."

Mark was walking towards the door but Jinyoung called him to stop. When the blonde turned, he asked, "Are you not even going to say sorry?"

But Mark just shrugged. Reaching for the knob, he answered. "Why would I? You're only supposed to say sorry for something which you wished you hadn't done."

And as to why he felt like he was left frozen in place, heart beating fast... Jinyoung really doesn't know why.

*************

It's Friday, and in the middle of Math class, the bell suddenly rang.

"Good afternoon students of SNU."

_Wait... isn't this-_

"I would just like to make an important announcement. No one is supposed to harm, be it verbally moreso physically, Park Jinyoung of class 12-A. He is the guy whom I kissed, back in the school fair... the guy who I stole a first kiss from... and the guy who I would like to call as mine. And I protect what is mine."

Jinyoung felt his heart thumping hard as he continues to listen.

"Jinyoung..." His heart picked up its pace when Mark mentioned his name. His name didn't sound this good, hearing it from someone else's lips. "You are blaming me for the kiss but I can't find it in myself to say sorry for something which I wanted to do. You wanted me to fix the situation and unkiss you but, I can't..... and frankly I don't want to. But I could always take responsibility of what I did."

Then they heard a commotion, probably staffs or school personnel trying to get Mark out of the control room because he isn't allowed there.

"Jinyoung... if you're considering this even the slightest, you know where to find me."

*************

Now Jinyoung is almost running, up his way to the rooftop.

As he takes each step, Yugyeom's and Bambam's words kept on ringing inside his head.

_"You kissed Mark Tuan? But you weren't supposed to!"_

_"What do you mean I am not supposed to? You set me up with him." he asked Yugyeom._

_"We set you up with one of his friends... not with Mark himself."_

And Bambam's last words only drove him to his decision of going here. Mark did say that he needs to go to him if he considers all those which the blonde has said.

_So this is it, then?_  
  


When Jinyoung opened the rooftop's door, what he first saw is not what he expected to see.

Near the rooftop's edge, near the railings where he and Mark sat the last time... Jinyoung sees a huge blanket... like the one used in picnics. And that's not all. There's a small tent set up at the middle, where a small table is, with lighted and scented candles. Beside the table is a picnic basket.

"You came."

And there, at the far side, stands Mark... with the orange shade of sunlight reflecting on his face.

_Sunset never looked this beautiful._

Slowly, Mark stepped towards where he was standing, closer until they are facing each other, not more than two feet apart.

With a smile, Mark handed him a yellow daisy. Jinyoung bites in his smile but he accepted.

"Does this mean you're considering this?"

Arching his brow, he asked, "This, meaning you fixing the situation by taking responsibility? Am I getting the right idea?"

"Well, yeah..." Mark looks so cute scratching the back of his head.

"But is there a situation to be fixed?" He asked again, catching those brown eyes. "Would you fix something which you purposely made?"

"Huh? Y-you..."

"You went there on purpose, didn't you?" Jinyoung asked, trying to hide the sound of amusement in his voice. "That day, someone else should've kissed me but you went there instead. You planned for that kiss to happen in the first place." He even crossed his arms.

Mark looks torn for a moment, but has finally come to a resolve. "Well, can you blame me if I can't stand the possibility of someone else kissing you, the guy whom I liked for quite a long time now? I don't think Jackson would even think twice about kissing you if I let him enter that booth instead."

"You what?" Jinyoung asked, eyes blinking rapidly.

"I like you." He suddenly felt like fainting. "Even before the kiss did happen. I already liked you, Jinyoung" Mark's hand brushed the side of his face causing his heart to beat irregularly. "And even until now... I still do like you... very much."

"Y-you..."

"Yes. Yes I do." Mark said, nodding before pulling him in for a warm embrace. Without saying anything, Jinyoung brought his arms up, encircling it around the blonde's waist. He heard a low chuckle before Mark hugs him even tighter.

"But if you still want to get that kiss back, we can still talk about- ouch!" Mark yelped after he hit the blonde in his stomach.

_This idiot._  


"Alright, we have a whole lot of time for kissing, anyway-OUCH!" Mark's yelp this time is louder because Jinyoung had hit him harder.

As Mark pulled him closer into his arms, Jinyoung could only smile contentedly.  


He is glad that the kiss did happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... ^^
> 
> Here is the first story in my seven-part series. :) Hope you guys liked this fluff and that you still want to read more :*


End file.
